


First Kisses

by thehedgewitches



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehedgewitches/pseuds/thehedgewitches
Summary: Request filled for hedgebitchsix.Check out more kisses by lilucath at http://archiveofourown.org/works/10316558





	

**Forehead**

 

Kady yawns, and picks up the remote to stop the next episode from playing. Julia is on the other end of the couch, comfortably curled up in a ball, and sound asleep. 

_ We have to watch Gilmore Girls, it’s my favourite, she said. Watch Catching Bigfoot another time she said. I’m gonna sleep through the whole thing anyways, she said.  _ Kady had relented and agreed to watch gilmore girls, like she always did, even though she knew full well that julia would sleep through the whole show. She always did.

Kady prods Julia’s leg with her foot. 

“Hey. Jules.” 

No response.

“Juuuuliaa.” Kady sings softly.

A sleepy-eyed Julia turns and blinks at her. “What?”

“Bedtime.”

Julia nods and doesn’t move, but Kady’s already up and pulling blankets of of her. 

“Up.” Kady insists, as she lightly taps julia on the shoulder. “C’mon, let’s go.”Kady practically has to drag her off the couch but once she’s up she heads straight to her bed and flops face-first on to the pillow. Kady heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She hears a groan from the bedroom.

“Kaadyyy.” Julia has never sounded more pitiful.

“Just a second.” Kady says through her toothbrush. She shakes her head because she knows exactly what julia wants. 

She retrieves an empty glass from julia’s bedside table and takes it back to the bathroom with her, spits out her toothpaste and fills the cup with water.

“Here you are, my lady.” Kady says in a mockingly distinguished voice as she presents the glass to Julia.

Julia sits up to take a sip and immediately hands the glass back to kady and lays down again. She sighs and looks up at kady. “Thank you.”

“Anything else I can get you?”

“Send me back in time to when all I had to worry about was catching bugs and playing tag?”

Kady laughs and smooths out the covers around Julia. “You’ll have to settle for getting tucked in.” Kady leans down and gently presses her lips to Julia’s forehead. Julia’s eyes are closed, but she’s smiling.

 

* * *

 

**Cheek**

 

“We could totally make this.”

Julia is skeptically watching Kady read through a recipe she found on pinterest. 

“I told you I would be responsible for chopping vegetables and that was it.” She says firmly.

“I know, I know. If it doesn’t turn out, pizza is on me.”

**…**

 

A few hours later Kady is sitting at the kitchen table, laptop open. She hears the shower stop running. “What kind of pizza do you want?” Kady calls loudly over her shoulder. 

She hears Julia laugh and a door open.

“Surprise me.”

“You know I feel like the pizza guy is starting to judge us.”

“Please. I tip well, he likes us.” Julia is standing in the doorway of the bathroom in sweats and a tank top. 

“Okay maybe, I’m judging us.”

Julia hangs her towel on the back of the door and walks across the apartment. “What’d you get?” She asks, leaning over Kady’s shoulder to look at the computer screen. 

“Thin crust mediterranean.” 

“My favourite.” 

“Your half has extra olives.” She smiles up at Julia, knowing it’s a detail she’ll appreciate.

“Kady Orloff-Diaz, you are blessing on this dark and wretched earth.” She wraps her arms around Kady’s shoulders and kisses her on the cheek. Kady gives julia a sweet smile and brings up a hand to hold onto Julia’s arm. Julia is still close, her lips hovering by Kady’s ear. “Even if you can’t cook.”

“Hey!” She shakes her head and smiles as julia walks away. “Brat.” She mumbles, absentmindedly touching her cheek.

 

* * *

 

**Nose**

 

When Kady gets home Julia isn't on the couch or in the kitchen. Kady puts the groceries away and then makes her way to the bedroom. It's early afternoon and the sunlight shines through the blinds. Julia is curled up on her side of the bed under the covers, vacantly staring at the window. She doesn't move when Kady enters, she doesn't even turn her head as Kady quietly lays down on the bed behind her. Kady stares at julia’s back, wanting to reach out, but instead she tucks in her arms, closes her eyes, and waits.

It’s twenty minutes before the stillness is broken. Julia wordlessly rolls onto her other side and faces Kady. They calmly look at each other for a few moments. Julia’s face is blank. The kind of blank that comes when you’ve been broken for so long that you're too exhausted feel anything, when you’ve stopped wishing that things were better, when the most effort you can give in this particular moment is just to exist. Kady looks sad. The beautiful, full kind of sad. The kind of sad that comes from understanding what was and what could have been, and still accepting what is. The kind of sad that almost feels like love.

Julia is the first to speak.

“Hi.” She whispers, her face unchanged.

“Hi.” The corners of Kady’s pull, barely the hint of a smile.

And then Kady watches as julia’s face starts to crumble. She lurches forward and buries loud, wracking sobs into Kady’s chest. Kady wraps her arms around her and holds her tightly.

“I can't do this” Julia manages to say through gasping breaths.

Kady pulls away just enough to cradle her hands around Julia’s face. There’s too many tears for her to wipe away, her hands are already wet.

They look at each other, faces just inches apart, Kady’s brow creased with worry, Julia still uneven in her breath, unable to stop crying. Kady pulls her in, presses their foreheads together and lets out a soft sigh. She pulls away again and their eyes meet.

“Yes, you can.” Kady says gently. And with her hands on Julia’s cheeks she slowly kisses the bridge of Julia’s nose. Then with the taste of salt on her lips, she pulls Julia in tight to her chest and holds her until she cries herself to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

**Lips**

 

It’s early evening and Kady and Julia are sitting at their favourite pizza place. They're in their favourite spot, at the bar table along the storefront window. Their pizza long since finished, they sit next to each other, both looking out into the street, laughing and joking, and making up stories about all the people that walk by. The conversation is easy and light. It's a good day. 

A young man walks by, his clothes are stylish but loose-fitting, and even so you can tell he’s well muscled.

“Damn.” Julia says. “Check out this one.”

“Oh shit.” Kady whispers. “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.” She ducks her head. She’s freaking out but also stifling a giggle.

“Oh my god, who is that?” Julia lowers her head as well and attempts to keep her tones hushed, despite her growing amusement at Kady’s decompensation.

“Ex-boyfriend.” Kady says with a sheepish grin. 

“And?” 

“And he cheated on me.” 

Julia can tell there's more to the story.

“And?”

“And then I cheated on him.” Kady looks like she's about to burst. “With the the girl he cheated on me with.”

Julia’s jaw drops and she smacks Kady’s shoulder. “Kady!” She says incredulously.

Kady’s leaning on the table, making a valiant effort to hide her face in her arms. She peers up Julia. 

“And then I sent him a snapchat of me and the girl in bed together.”

Julia’s eyes widen in disbelief and then her whole face goes slack. “Oh my god, he's coming in!” Julia’s whisper screaming and the two girls are a disaster of poorly masked laughter. Kady turns to Julia so that her back is facing the door. Julia watches him enter, her hand over her mouth. Luckily even though it’s small, the shop is busy and they aren't immediately spotted. 

“Please don't let him notice me.” Kady is mumbling mostly to herself. “If I have to talk to him I might actually die of embarrassment. Or worse it could turn into a fight and ruin my day.”

Julia is laughing at her while keeping an eye on him. He buys two slices to go and is on his way out when he stops. 

“Uh oh.” Julia says under her breath, she’s biting her cheeks to keep from smiling. He’s clearly recognized Kady and he makes a step towards them. Julia looks down at Kady, who is gazing back up at her with playfully over-exaggerated terror. 

Julia smiles, reaches, and grabs a twisted fistful of kady's shirt with one hand. In one swift movement she’s pulling her in, her other hand is grabbing a fistful of Kady’s hair, and their lips are together. She meant it to be playful but they’re excited and full of adrenaline and it tingles in all the places a good kiss should. A touch of her tongue to Kady’s lips is all that's needed to encourage her, and then they're really kissing, and Kady’s hand is on her waist, and it’s gentle and comforting. 

They pull apart and both let out a shaky breath. Julia peers over Kady’s shoulder, there’s no sign of the ex-boyfriend. Julia looks back at Kady with a smirk and shrugs her shoulders. Kady groans and leans into her, resting her forehead against Julia’s shoulder.

“I'm gonna need a cold shower.”

Julia’s opens her mouth and scoffs in mock indignation, lightly kicking Kady in the shin.

Kady sits up and runs her hand through her hair. “What?”

Julia doesn't respond, she just rolls her eyes and smiles.

 

* * *

  
  
**Neck**

 

“Pass me another slice.”

Kady grabs a slice of pizza from the coffee table in front of them and hands it to Julia. It’s been a fucking whirlwind since julia lost her shade and Kady is grateful for the normalcy of the evening. She refills both their glasses from the half-empty bottle of whiskey in front of them.

“Thanks.” Julia says, taking the glass from Kady.

Kady sinks back into the middle of the couch and puts her feet up on the coffee table. She likes sitting in the middle because she likes the way she can squeeze in between the two couch cushions. Julia is nestled against the armrest, her feet tucked up underneath her. At least some things haven't changed.

Julia notices Kady looking at her, and not at the movie they’re supposed to be watching.

“What?” she asks.

“I just don’t really understand it.” Kady starts. “The whole shade thing, I’ve seen people use emotion bottles but this is different, you’re still...” Kady pauses to try and pinpoint the difference between this Julia who still seemed so lively, and the flat-affect of the people she had seen without their emotions.

“Still fun?” Julia offers with a smirk.

“Jesus Christ, Julia. I’d hardly call annihilating a forest of sentient trees fun. Don’t you feel anything?”

“Of course, I do.” Julia says cheerfully. “I feel amusement, something akin to satisfaction whenever I perceive logical coherence,” Kady watches as Julia’s look turns almost predatory. Julia looks her up and down and says calmly and confidently, “curiosity.”

Kady shifts uncomfortably and and looks away. From the corner of her eye she sees Julia tilt her head in a calculating way. And then she starts to move. She’s up on her knees, and placing her hands on Kady’s shoulders, moving a leg to straddle her. It's slow and deliberate, and Kady knows she’s being tested, she knows Julia is trying to see how far she can push it, because it’s just a game for her. But that doesn’t keep her body from reacting. Kady’s wide-eyed and aroused, and her shadeless best bitch is sitting in her lap. All she can do is freeze up and look up into Julia’s face.

Julia reaches for Kady’s cheek, leaning in and breaking eye contact just before their lips touch. A glance at Kady’s mouth and her eyes close. Kady feels lips firmly on hers, and her body comes even more alive. She kisses back and sits up just enough to be able to push into it. Julia meets her pressure and then pulls away slightly. They hover for a moment and Kady reluctantly looks at Julia. She knows her want is plainly on her face. Julia’s cheek lifts into a half smile. Julia knows she could do whatever she wanted right now. She loves the power, loves the control. But she doesn’t do anything, she just sits there, with a smug look on her face, like it’s some kind of game.

They stare at each other for a few moments before Kady gives in. “Fuck you,” she says as she lets out a breathy sigh and pulls Julia in to kiss her. Julia laughs into the kiss, amused at Kady’s constant fire, and Kady takes the opportunity to slip her tongue into the other girl’s mouth. Julia’s breath hitches and her tongue finds Kady’s while one of her hands finds skin under the hem of Kady’s shirt.

Kady trails light kisses from Julia’s jaw down her neck. The voice in her head is telling her to stop, that Julia is just toying with her, but she can’t stop. Kady licks her lips and places a wet kiss at the base of Julia’s neck, and then she bites down. Hard.

Julia lets out an involuntary moan and lurches forward. Now it’s her turn to watch as Kady looks at her smugly. Kady looks her up and down. “Game on.” She says with a devilish grin.

**Author's Note:**

> please send more requests to hedgebitchsix.tumblr.com !!!
> 
> also check out http://archiveofourown.org/works/10316558 for more first kisses by lilucath


End file.
